<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dressing Room Surprise by zachlorthan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709516">Dressing Room Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlorthan/pseuds/zachlorthan'>zachlorthan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Character Interactions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlorthan/pseuds/zachlorthan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby hates getting dragged along when Weiss goes clothes shopping, but there are always ways to enjoy yourself. an old, short and sweet story i never got around to posting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Character Interactions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/552400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dressing Room Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Ruby sat, bored out of her skull, inside a designer clothes store in a downtown mall, waiting for Weiss to finish buying clothes. She hated clothes shopping and department stores, just like her dad. While it was fun to dress up and ‘get pretty’ as he used to put it, there were a lot of things she would rather do. How the hell she had been talked into going was beyond her.</p><p> </p><p>            Weiss stepped out in a cream-colored evening gown, swirling in front of a mirror and frowning. “Ugh, it’s the wrong color!”</p><p>‘So were the last three, ice queen,’ Ruby thought to herself, but before she could voice anything Weiss caught her eye in the mirror and turned on her, blushing and frowning. “Are you gonna say anything or just sit there and stare at me?”</p><p> </p><p>            Ruby stuck her tongue out turning back to her scroll and looking over a weapons catalog. She heard her team mate huff and watched her go back into the dressing room over the top of her magazine. After a few minutes, she heard an exasperated sigh and Weiss call out, “Ruby, come here, I need your help!”</p><p> </p><p>            ‘Did she just bring me along to be her servant?’ Ruby thought, kicking a box of shoes on her way to the room. Ripping back a curtain, she said “What the Hell do you wan-” before being yanked in, the curtain drawn behind her. Ruby yelped, not quite comprehending what was going on, before feeling a cold hand press over her lips, muffling her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Be quiet or you’ll draw attention.” Weiss whispered furiously. The tight space forced their bodies together. For a moment Ruby thought they were hiding from someone, but when Weiss moved her hand away, she replaced it with her lips, kissing Ruby hard and fast. Surprised, Ruby floundered for an appropriate reaction as Weiss forced her lips apart and began to play with Ruby’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>            Ruby began to struggle slightly, though only because she could barely breath. Weiss, however, seemed to take this motion as some sort of rejection, and quickly stepped back, breathing heavily but looking partly angry and partly hurt. The small space didn’t allow her to step very far away, but it was far enough for Ruby to get her first good look at her team mate, and what she saw was rather stunning.</p><p> </p><p>            Weiss was dressed in sheer black baby doll lingerie and a black thong which contrasted heavily, wonderfully, with her pale skin. The sheer top was also darkly colored, but completely see-through, and due to Weiss's natural pigment, her bare body seemed to glow through the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>            While Ruby stared at her, open-mouthed, Weiss floundered for some excuse over her actions, finally blurting out, “Don’t blame me, I read about it in Blake’s smut novels!”</p><p> </p><p>            Realizing that made no sense to Ruby, she began to look for another explanation, until she was suddenly tackled by Ruby, now yelping in response as she was pushed against the wall behind her, finding their previous positions bizarrely mirrored, her own back to a wall while Ruby pinned her with a kiss. She may have appreciated the irony more if she wasn’t suddenly engaged in the most passionate experience of her life, sparring orally with Ruby as the younger woman groped her shamelessly.</p><p> </p><p>            For her part, Ruby had always loved attention from Weiss, and now acted practically on autopilot to share intimacy with her. Had she been more aware, she might have been paying enough attention to remember that Weiss hadn’t yet bought her outfit before she tore at it, causing the thin fabric of her sheer top to rip and tear, however, neither of them noticed as Ruby attacked Weiss’s nipples.</p><p> </p><p>            Weiss moaned into Ruby’s mouth as her chest was fondled by her friend’s rough grasps, pulling and playing with them. Ruby’s mouth slipped from hers, and Weiss had to bit her lip to keep from screaming as Ruby bit her left shoulder, hard. Keeping her voice down, Weiss turned the scream into a mild, deflating gasp as she locked her hands behind her partner’s head, holding her close. Ruby clenched her teeth until she tasted something saltier than Weiss’s bare skin, realizing she had broken through the outer layer.</p><p> </p><p>            Pulling back slightly, she licked the blood off the new wound, which wept only slightly, a blemish that would surely make a large hickey once it settles. Turning her attention lower, she continued to fondle and kneed the Weiss’s breasts, now feeling hard pinpricks from her previously soft nipples as she kissed and nipped at Weiss's neck. Feeling mischievous, she slipped down further, taking Weiss’s left nipple in her mouth and sucking the succulent tip. Weiss, who had been gasping and sighing trying to recover from the bite, Now moaned so loud she was sure someone must have heard them.</p><p> </p><p>            Almost giggling, Ruby rolled the nipple between her teeth, then put pressure on it and used her teeth to pull at breast. Her free hand traveled south to the ice queen’s shapely ass. While small, it was firm and toned, and Ruby indulged in a handful of the left cheek, to which Weiss responded with mild indignation, drowned out by her own laments of satisfaction. Switching hands and breasts, Ruby began to suckle at her friend’s right nipple, while fondling her right cheek, slipping a finger into the valley between the southern hills of Weiss’s body, sliding under the slip of cloth and pulling the thong to the side.</p><p> </p><p>            Weiss groaned, lifting one leg up into a standing split to expose herself and make it easier for Ruby to access her newly freed neathers. Ruby pulled herself closer, sliding a thigh against Weiss’s quivering slit and rubbing it vigorously, one hand moving to her groin and playing with her clit. Weiss’s gasps were ragged and barely kept from breaking out into the loud moans that always annoyed Blake and Yang.</p><p> </p><p>            Ruby, trying to keep their sounds to a minimum, kissed Weiss again, taking the girl’s moans and gasps as signs she was doing something right. Using two fingers to push apart the tender folds of Weiss’s outer layers, she slipped two free fingers into the awaiting opening. This time Wiess couldn’t help the loud, jolting gasp. The pain/pleasure of the quick entrance, and the sudden and almost explosive surge of pleasure as Ruby began pumping her fingers quickly in and out of her sent her whole body shaking wildly and her eyes rolling back.</p><p> </p><p>            Ruby’s smile was devilish and she held Weiss upright, quite a feat since Weiss was essentially balancing on one leg and leaning in the middle of the dressing area. She continued to blast her girlfriend as she shook, her fingers soaked, showing herself that she must be doing a pretty damn good job. Somehow, Wiess was able to whisper, barely. “D-don’t stop. I <em>ah </em>I’m so close! Keep going!”</p><p> </p><p>Her body shook even harder as she suddenly experienced a rolling orgasm, and Ruby had to hold her tight with her opposite arm, using her weight and steadiness to keep Weiss from falling over as her leg gave out. She also covered Weiss’s mouth, as she had lost any ability to stay quiet as her body shook violently. Honestly, she thought the sound and sensation were still fairly impressive.</p><p> </p><p>            When the shaking stopped, Ruby slowly lowered them both into a sitting position. Not comfortable in the small space but she wasn’t strong enough to hold them both up much longer. She extracted her soaked fingers from Weiss’s neither regions and leaned back, smiling wolfishly. “Did you read about that in Blake’s books, Ice Queen?”</p><p> </p><p>            Despite her panting, Weiss still somehow managed the breath necessary to say, “Shut…… up…. Dolt.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>